


Порядочная омега

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Написано по заявке:А додайте, пожалуйста, омегаверса для тройки в раскладе две Альфы и Омега. Только чтобы Брок тоже был Альфой, а один из суперов - Омегой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 75





	Порядочная омега

**Author's Note:**

> Брок на стороне ЩИТа и знать не знает про Гидру

Когда Стив с Броком впервые оказались в постели, это было более неловко, чем Стив опасался, не раз признаваясь в этом Броку. В этот век толерантности на любые отношения смотрели спокойно, но все-таки секс альфы с альфой — не просто странность, это противоречит природе. Беты и омеги умеют подчиняться, альфы — только доминировать.

— Было... хорошо, — признал Стив. — Но пустить тебя за спину в бою все-таки гораздо легче, чем в постели.

— Выдохни, Стив, — повернулся к нему Брок, откатившийся на другой край кровати, когда увидел, что Стиву некомфортно. Такое изредка случалось после близости с альфой, так что Броку было не впервой. Хотя сам он предпочел бы не отпускать его даже после того, как все закончилось, а то и вообще на третий заход пойти. — Все и правда отлично. 

— Конечно, — сквозь зубы выдавил Стив, — именно поэтому сразу после секса мы стараемся не касаться друг друга и рассматриваем охрененно интересный потолок.

Брок фыркнул, хотел было сказать, что после первого раза, когда сверху был Стив, потолок они не рассматривали, но промолчал, не желая ссориться. Он чувствовал, что так или иначе их первая ночь не станет сразу и последней, что Стив захочет еще и в итоге справится со своими внутренними зажимами.

— Ты раньше бывал с альфами? — спросил наконец Стив. — Это всегда так странно?

— Бывал, — без заминки отозвался Брок, — секс как секс, почти так же, как и с бетами. А вот после бывают моменты неловкости, но они и в традиционных парах бывают. 

Они молча лежали еще какое-то время, а потом Брок снова подкатился к нему и притянул к себе.

— Стив, сколько мы уже знакомы? Пару лет? И полгода танцевали брачные танцы, прежде чем решились. Мне с тобой охуенно что просто трепаться обо всем на свете, что тискаться, что трахаться. Мне понравилось все — и брать тебя, и отдаваться. И я хочу еще, я, знаешь ли, жадный. Я всего тебя себе хочу в единоличное пользование. Но вот чем дольше на тебя смотрю, тем больше думаю, что тебе омега нужна, а не альфа.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив, съезжая по кровати ниже и устраивая голову у Брока на плече, — никаких омег больше. Встретишь кого, я тебя держать не стану. А мне хватило.

— Расскажешь? — тихо попросил Брок, хоть и прекрасно помнил, что единственная тема, которой они никогда не касались в разговорах, это прошлое. Было и прошло. А вот, видимо, не окончательно отпустило.

— Баки. Баки Барнс, — произнес Стив с горечью, и губы его дрогнули. — Он был моим омегой. Моим меченым и повязанным омегой.

— Черт, мне жаль, — искренне посочувствовал Брок. — Не продолжай, если не хочешь.

— Нет, — вздохнул Стив, — рано или поздно эта тема все равно всплыла бы, раз уж мы пытаемся построить отношения. Предпочитаю быть честным с партнером. — Он помолчал несколько секунд, снова вздохнул и заговорил: — Я потерял его не тогда, когда он упал с поезда, Брок. Я потерял его раньше. Его отняла у меня сыворотка.

Брок удивленно поднял брови, хоть Стив и не мог этого увидеть.

— Мы были парой еще до войны, я поставил ему метку, когда нам было по двадцать. Все кругом, конечно, сочувствовали, что ему достался такой ущербный альфа, но Баки вообще не обращал внимания на чужие слова. Мы были не просто вместе, мы были друг для друга всем. А когда я вытащил его из плена, он меня к себе не подпустил. И метки на нем больше не было. Она сошла, как сходит метка, если твой альфа погиб. Он был уверен, что меня добила астма, и не сразу поверил, что это действительно я. Сыворотка меня изменила больше, чем я думал. Мы остались друзьями, он отказался даже попытаться снова быть вместе, потому что я не пах для него так, как пах раньше. Не возбуждал, наоборот — раздражал. Мой гон не вызвал у него течку. Только вот он для меня остался все тем же Баки — единственным и любимым. 

Стив замолчал, дышал спокойно и размеренно, лишь пальцы на животе Брока нервно подрагивали. Но Брок был уверен — внутри него все свивалось в тугой клубок, переплетались нити боли, отчаяния и ненависти к самому себе за то, что не уберег.

— Парни из его отряда рассказали, что Баки едва не сошел с ума от горя, когда его метка набухла, как только что поставленная, и начала сходить. Полтора года после этого мы провели бок о бок, а я даже обнять его больше не мог. Видит Бог, я так этого хотел. Я ухаживал за ним, но только по-дружески, делал все, что мог сделать в тех условиях. Но стоило мне подойти чуть ближе, нарушить личные границы, как он закрывался, словно боялся меня, словно я его подавлял. Я чувствовал, что мог бы настоять на своем, приказать, и он бы подчинился. Но мы всегда были на равных, и как-то изменить это я не мог себе позволить.

Брок тяжело вздохнул и сильнее прижал Стива к себе.

— Ты первый, с кем я решился на отношения, Брок, — продолжил Стив, — но может оказаться, что лишь зря тебя обнадежил. 

— Стив, — начал Брок.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было некомфортно, — перебил Стив, упрямо договаривая.

— Хей! — Брок потянул его к себе, заставляя подняться повыше, и посмотрел в глаза. — Я уже сказал, мне с тобой охуенно, меня не дергает, но я и не суперальфа, которому впервые захотелось подставиться другому альфе. Так что по поводу комфорта — ты мне скажи. Могу вообще всегда тебе давать и не просить ответной услуги, не вопрос. Только гон буду проводить один, но к этому тоже не привыкать. Игрушки есть, как ими пользоваться — знаю, не мальчик.

Стив качнул головой и глубоко вздохнул.

— Это будет нечестно. 

Брок закатил глаза, четко давая понять, что он по этому поводу думает. 

Но Стив продолжил: 

— Ну и раз уж мы оба все еще здесь, может, это что-то значит? Может, притремся — и все получится? Я буду стараться, Брок.

* * *

— Расслабься, не первый гон в моей жизни, — фыркнул Брок. — Я с катушек не слетаю, но три дня либо трахаюсь в борделе, либо запираюсь дома. Последнее все чаще.

— Мы проведем его вместе, — повторил Стив и сжал плечо Брока. — Эй, серьезно, у нас отношения, и грош им цена, если я оставлю тебя в эти дни одного. Я знаю, что не смогу принять узел, но на этот случай как раз есть те самые игрушки, о которых ты говорил. 

— Стив. — Брок покачал головой. — У нас только наладилось все. И все равно ты не всегда даже на ночь остаешься. Уверен, что готов три дня терпеть мои домогательства? 

Вместо ответа Стив крепко его поцеловал. Даже наплевав на то, что они стояли на парковке ЩИТа, которая наверняка была напичкана камерами и жучками не меньше, чем каждый из кабинетов.

— Окей, — согласился Брок, — но с одним условием. 

— Что угодно, — серьезно кивнул Стив.

— Твой гон мы тоже проведем вместе. 

Брок насмешливо приподнял брови, глядя на попытавшегося возразить Стива.

— Ладно, — сдался тот, — правда, после сыворотки у меня их было-то всего пять, из них два в войну и на химии, теперь это называется подавителями. А три в этом времени я провел один. Так что понятия не имею, как поведу себя рядом с другим альфой. И потому у меня тоже условие — ты будешь держать наготове шприц с транквилизатором. 

Брок задумался на минуту, прикидывая варианты, и кивнул, соглашаясь. Хоть и был отчего-то уверен, что все у них получится. Чутье подсказывало, что Стив уже принял его как своего. 

— А если я попрошу поставить мне метку? — спросил Брок, садясь в машину.

Стив на мгновение замер, а потом скользнул на пассажирское сиденье.

— К этому я пока не готов, — честно ответил он. — Но однажды, если все пойдет так, как идет, я сам тебе это предложу. И все будет взаимно.

* * *

До боли знакомым запахом потянуло так резко, что предохранители в голове Стива перегорели мгновенно, он встал посреди боя в полный рост и рванул к незнакомому бойцу, упрятанному в кевлар с головы до ног так, что только волосы трепало ветром.

— Не стрелять в него, — закричал Стив, укрываясь щитом от летящих пуль. 

Он понятия не имел, как это могло быть правдой, но в груди уже все пело от невозможного счастья — Баки жив. Его омега. Сейчас он даже не помнил, что Баки не носил его метку — в настоящий момент это было не важно. 

— Сдурел, что ли? — заорал Брок, бросаясь к нему наперерез. 

Он поймал Стива за крепления щита на спине и толкнул за ближайшую машину.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — Его буквально трясло от злости и адреналина. Еще мгновение назад Стив ощущал то же самое.

— Это Баки. Это его запах, — попытался объяснить он, но времени не было, все потом, сейчас важнее было понять, что произошло и как Баки оказался среди тех, кто хочет их смерти.

— Твой Баки погиб, ты сам видел, очнись, Стив!

— Это мой омега! — рявкнул Стив так, как и сам от себя не ожидал, даже клыки выпустил от кипящей внутри ярости.

Брок отпрянул инстинктивно, зажмурился на мгновение и мотнул головой. 

— Возьми себя в руки, Роджерс, — холодно и жестко сказал он, — снимаем всех, кроме него, а там посмотрим.

По крыше машины, к которой они прижимались, прогрохотали шаги, на землю перед ними спрыгнул тот самый боец и направил на них Узи. 

— Вот и посмотрели, — хмыкнул Брок и пнул бойца по ногам.

Сверкнул щит, отражая солнечный свет. Узи отлетел в сторону, в руках замелькали ножи. В короткой, но яростной схватке Брок умудрился сбить с бойца очки, а Стив сдернул маску-респиратор.

Замерли все трое. 

— Бак, — позвал Стив.

Явно дезориентированный обрушившимися на него запахами разгоряченных боем альф, Баки переводил взгляд с одного на другого несколько секунд, потом потряс головой, словно пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Все чисто, Кэп, остался только тот, что рядом с вами, — раздался в гарнитуре голос Сэма.

И все снова пришло в движение. Баки определенно услышал, Стив уже не сомневался, что и он каким-то образом модифицирован — и дело не только в протезе. 

— Баки, остановись, это я, Стив. Мы друзья, помнишь? — повторял он, защищаясь, когда удары снова посыпались один за другим, хоть уже и не такие сильные и точные, как поначалу.

И все же Баки успевал драться и с ним, и с Броком, но налетевший со спины Сэм сбил его с ног, прилепил к руке шокер. Баки опустил голову и зарычал от злости, сдаваясь, но не принимая поражение.

Стив не заметил, как и когда Брок ушел к уцелевшим парням СТРАЙКа. Он опомнился, только когда Баки разместили в аналоге халк-камеры в Башне.

Но на звонок Брок не ответил. Ни на первый, ни на третий, ни на восьмой — в последний раз Стив позвонил, стоя уже на крыльце его дома, и услышал очень тихую мелодию вызова. Иногда улучшенный слух был благом.

Стив отпер дверь своим ключом и зашел внутрь. Резко пахло злостью, остаточным адреналином и, Стив нахмурился, гоном.

— Напрасно пришел, — раздался из спальни голос Брока.

— У тебя же гон прошел всего три месяца назад, — сказал Стив, входя в спальню и игнорируя явное недовольство Брока.

— О, спасибо, что напомнил, — язвительно ощерился Брок, промакивая полотенцем мокрые волосы. — Но твой восставший из мертвых суперомега, видимо, поспособствовал, — продолжил он.

— У кого-то еще из СТРАЙКа тоже? — уточнил Стив.

— Неа, — поморщился Брок и сжал член через штаны. 

Судя по расширившимся зрачкам, его уже накрыло. Стив шагнул было к нему, но вспомнил, что даже не переоделся после боя.

— Дай мне пять минут, — попросил он, направляясь к ванной.

— Не сегодня, Роджерс, — тихо, но твердо отозвался Брок.

Стив замер на месте, в памяти всплыло, как он рявкнул на Брока, когда увидел Баки. Он чертыхнулся и собрался извиниться, но Брок не дал ему сказать и слова.

— Его запах. Я его до сих пор чувствую. Никогда такого ни с одним омегой не было, и я не хочу даже думать о том, что это значит. Хоть и придется. Но мы разберемся во всем этом позже, а сейчас тебе лучше уйти, Стив, — Брок явно пытался говорить мягче, но выходило не очень, то и дело голос срывался на хриплое рычание. — И если ты сам еще не врубился, то тебе бы тоже в ближайшие три дня из дома не выходить.

Стив повернулся к нему, посмотрел в глаза, а потом позволил себе наконец расслабиться и прислушаться к собственным ощущениям. И словно открыли заслонку — волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу.

Его гон всегда нарастал медленно, в отличие от гона Брока, которого накрывало сразу и, обычно, как по часам. И сейчас жар нарастал внутри Стива, готовясь захлестнуть огненной волной.

— У тебя же должен быть через месяц? — уточнил Брок.

Стив кивнул. Что ж, Брок был прав — проводить ближайшие дни вдвоем им точно не стоило. И ему самому нужно было именно домой — не к Баки, куда так настойчиво тянуло. Потому что сейчас он уже помнил, что Баки от него отказался. Да пока и не узнал. 

— Мы не в ссоре, Стив. Созвонимся, — бросил Брок и дернул головой, указывая на выход.

* * *

— Твой запах изменился, — сказал Баки, когда Стив — Баки запомнил его имя, слишком уж настойчиво этот человек его повторял — зашел в гостиную.

Из халк-камеры его отпустили через двое суток, но Тони настоял на том, чтобы Баки остался под присмотром Джарвиса в изолированном блоке жилого крыла Башни. Он совершенно не возражал — даже спокойно прошел вместе с Тони и Брюсом в лабораторию и позволил себя осмотреть. И охотно рассказал о руке все, что помнил и знал сам.

Воспоминания возвращались короткими бессвязными отрывками — скорее ощущения, чем факты, — и вызывали вспышки почти нестерпимой головной боли. Но он не просил помощи — не знал у кого и можно ли.

И все же здесь было лучше, чем в Гидре. Здесь, хоть он и продолжал оставаться пленником, ему не приказывали никого убивать. С ним разговаривали почти как с равным. Ему рассказывали, кто он, показывали фотографии и кадры хроники, помогая вспомнить.

— Со времен войны? — уточнил Стив.

— Я пока еще не помню войну, — покачал головой Баки, заметил, что Стив погрустнел, и отчего-то сам расстроился. — Запах изменился за эти три дня. У тебя был гон, это еще ощущается, но дело не в этом. Не могу объяснить.

Баки еще раз повел носом, чуть поморщился — запах был приятный, о чем-то напоминал, но в то же время ему чего-то не хватало, чтобы привлечь. И потому он отталкивал. Баки улыбнулся чуть виновато и отодвинулся к другому краю дивана.

Судя по всему, Стив хотел что-то сказать, но раздался стук в дверь, и Баки напрягся. Из-за двери потянуло запахом того, второго, с которым дрался Баки. И тоже не слишком приятно. И тоже о чем-то напоминало, хотя Баки был уверен, что этого человека раньше никогда не встречал.

Стив впустил пришедшего и так тепло улыбнулся, что где-то внутри Баки что-то кольнуло. Он знал эту улыбку, видел ее сотни раз. 

— Брок, — человек протянул руку, и Баки пожал ее.

Они стояли рядом — Стив и Брок, — и Баки втянул их смешавшийся запах. И опять, как в той драке, в голове зашумело, по телу разлилось приятное тепло и начало концентрироваться внизу живота. Но тогда они были на улице и ветер быстро разгонял дурман, а вонь от горевшей рядом машины помогала не уплыть окончательно.

Сейчас же запах только усиливался, и из-за него Баки почему-то не мог сфокусировать зрение — лица расплывались. И голоса Стива и Брока раздавались словно издалека. Баки почувствовал, что его усаживают на диван, на лоб легло что-то прохладное, а нос закрыла проклятая ненавистная маска. 

Зато через несколько минут ясность мыслей и ощущений вернулась.

— Бак? 

Над ним стоял Стив — его Стив, Стив-чертов-Роджерс, тощий голубоглазый мальчишка с острыми коленками! — и с тревогой пытался поймать его взгляд.

Над ними намного громче, чем раньше, шумел кондиционер, усиленно очищая воздух.

— Это какое-то оружие? — поинтересовался Баки. Голос из-под маски звучал глухо. — И откуда у тебя эта маска? Зачем ты ее принес?

— Подумал, что она может пригодиться при твоей встрече с Броком, — с явной горечью в голосе, которой Баки не понял, ответил Стив.

Брок чертыхнулся и отошел к самой двери, но из комнаты не вышел. Прижался спиной к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Баки машинально отметил великолепную физическую форму и несомненную привлекательность — и удивился собственной мысли. Он давно забыл, как это — когда кто-то нравится. Стив не в счет — Стив просто был. Как аксиома. 

— Когда у тебя была последняя течка? — спросил Стив, так же, как и до этого Брюс, покраснев до корней волос.

— Я знаю, что такое течка, — повторил свой ответ Баки, — но я не помню, чтобы она у меня вообще была.

Брок присвистнул и провел рукой по лицу, Стив нахмурился. 

— Вот потому тебя так и развозит, — тихо произнес Брок. 

— Цикл наладится, и станет легче, не будешь так реагировать на запах... твоего альфы, — на мгновение запнувшись, добавил Стив.

Баки переводил взгляд с одного на другого. И вдруг как-то инстинктивно ощутил — не Брок. И не Стив. Двое. Их смешанный запах. 

И вспомнил.

— Мы с тобой были повязаны, — сказал он, повернувшись к Стиву. — Почему мне об этом не рассказали? И почему на мне нет метки?

— Потому что в хрониках об этом ничего не было, а я рассказал только Броку, никому больше, — отозвался Стив с грустной улыбкой. — И потому что я хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил сам. Ты вспомнишь все — и мы поговорим.

Баки кивнул и встал с дивана. Брок внимательно и с легкой усмешкой, призванной скрыть напряжение, посмотрел на него, когда Баки подошел ближе, без колебаний снял маску и втянул запах от шеи, чуть задев кончиком носа.

Чутье не подвело. Сам по себе Брок не заставлял его терять голову. Как и Стив.

Баки повернулся к Стиву и развел руками.

Чертыхнулись Стив и Брок одновременно.

* * *

— Ну хоть рявкни, что ли, — сказал Брок, запирая за собой дверь кабинета Стива. Он накручивал себя вторые сутки и больше не мог ждать развязки.

Стив приподнял брови в удивлении:

— Есть повод?

— Нет, блядь, вообще никакого, — фыркнул Брок и плюхнулся на стоящий у стены до ужаса неудобный диван, провел руками по лицу. — Значит, чтобы ты его не бесил, нужно, чтобы ты пах не только собой, но и мной. Для этого достаточно сунуть мою футболку после тренировки к твоим вещам. И через час можешь идти на свидание.

— Или ты можешь надеть мою, — в тон ему отозвался Стив, — и идти на то же самое свидание.

— Чтобы ты потом мне голову оторвал, как чуть не сделал, когда увидел его на мосту? — оскалился Брок. — Благодарю покорно.

— Подойди, пожалуйста, Брок, — позвал Стив, чуть разворачивая экран монитора.

Брок читал и попеременно то успокаивался, то заводился еще сильнее. Гугл дал всего восемьсот ссылок, но это была официальная информация, а не форумные сплетни. Триады из двух альф и омеги существовали испокон веков, но были редкостью и складывались в каких-то чрезвычайных ситуациях. Конкретно их случай, конечно, описан не был, но под общую схему подходил.

Брока разрывало на части. Он впервые в жизни так сильно не просто хотел — нуждался в омеге. Баки был его. Ровно настолько же, насколько и Стива. Да и Стива отпускать не хотелось — не после всех этих месяцев, наполненных тем, что Брок без колебаний мог назвать «счастьем». В его понимании. 

— Я сказал тебе однажды, что когда-нибудь буду готов к твоей метке, — прервал его размышления Стив. — И уже собрался предложить закрепить наши отношения, как появился Баки. Видимо, ты заразил меня жадностью, Брок. Теперь я хочу поставить две метки — одну тебе, вторую ему. У него была слева, там теперь шрамы, но это все равно мое место.

— Роджерс, — предостерегающе поднял руку Брок. — То, что он начал вспоминать и уплывает от наших запахов, еще не значит, что он согласится.

— Не значит, — кивнул Стив, — но я все равно этого хочу и буду об этом мечтать. Так что просто скажи мне, совпадают ли наши желания. И если да — даже если Баки предпочтет остаться мне другом и выберет тебя, будешь ли _ты_ и со мной тоже?

Брок помолчал, голова кружилась от вихря мыслей. 

— Кого бы он ни выбрал, Баки надо будет забрать из Башни, ему нужен нормальный дом, а что у тебя, что у меня — служебная конура, — медленно проговорил Брок, и, приняв решение, хоть сомнения все еще и оставались, закончил мысль: — Давай искать дом и съезжаться, давно пора.

* * *

— На тебе его запах, — улыбнулся Баки, и Стив замер.

— Тебе плохо от этого? 

— Наоборот, — покачал головой Баки, — так легче говорить с тобой, но при этом меня не кроет. 

Стив успокоенно вздохнул и сел рядом на диван.

— Не представляешь, как это меня бесило, — сказал вдруг Баки, — я помнил, как мне было с тобой хорошо, хотел тебя физически и не мог, меня буквально выворачивало от твоего запаха.

Стив с трудом проглотил вставший в горле комок.

— Ты не говорил об этом, — тихо произнес он.

— А смысл? — развел руками Баки. — Ничего бы не изменилось, все равно нам обоим было бы больно.

Стив подумал пару мгновений и кивнул, соглашаясь. Наверно, тогда Баки так было проще. А может, он и сам толком не осознавал, что именно чувствует к Стиву, пережив мучительное исчезновение метки и долгие одинокие ночи, наполненные тоской и кошмарами, когда думал, что Стива больше нет в живых.

Здесь и сейчас Стив был рад, что Баки вспоминает так быстро и так много, и что теперь, когда он признался, что его мучают головные боли, ему подобрали подходящее обезболивающее. И в то же время Стиву было тяжело от того, что Баки приходится фактически проживать все это заново. И снова одному.

— Почему не приходит Брок? — спросил Баки, глядя прямо в глаза. — Он может приходить и вместе с тобой, если вы будете в разных концах комнаты, и один, все равно же рано или поздно... 

Баки не договорил, пожал плечами. Стив понимал, о чем он, только не понимал пока его отношения ко всему происходящему. Раньше Баки был перед ним как на ладони, и Стив надеялся, что однажды снова так и будет. Но пока что-то было не так. Баки был напряжен и совершенно закрыт, хоть Стив, конечно, и не ожидал, что Баки вообще когда-нибудь станет прежним — слишком много всего было в его жизни, чтобы не измениться.

— Он решил подождать, пока ты не вспомнишь все и сам не решишь, что хочешь его видеть. Если точнее, он сказал, что не сунется, пока мы с тобой между собой не разберемся. Вдруг все-таки получится традиционно. Хоть ты и провел эксперимент при первой же встрече, а варианты все равно есть. Я передам Броку твое приглашение, — улыбнулся Стив.

Почти час после этого эксперимента он ревновал — дико, яростно, сжигая себя изнутри, хоть и понимал, что это глупо, что с природой не поспоришь. Но его упрямая память подкидывала картинки, где они с Баки были только вдвоем, и часть его все так же до боли не хотела делить Баки ни с кем.

Вторая часть так же отчаянно и иррационально ревновала Брока и не хотела никому отдавать то, что с таким трудом Стиву досталось.

А потом он вдруг разом успокоился, когда понял — это шанс. Шанс остаться с Броком и в то же время — снова быть с Баки.

И буря в груди улеглась. Теперь — после долгих разговоров и пары бурных, но коротких споров, после выбора дома и переезда, Стив и Брок просто ждали, когда все формальности будут улажены, когда пройдут суды над Гидрой и Баки официально станет свободным.

— Значит, я не ошибся, вы с Броком вместе? — уточнил Баки.

— Да, теперь отношения между альфами не осуждаются, — кивнул Стив.

— Хорошо, — помолчав, серьезно сказал Баки, — так проще. Врач, которому меня передал Брюс, вчера сказал, что, судя по уровню гормонов, мое тело готовится к течке. У меня есть около месяца до того, как все случится, если меня не будет подгонять ваш общий запах. А если будет, тогда все начнется гораздо раньше. Но я бы не хотел форсировать события. Пусть все идет как идет. И еще я вспомнил, как это было до войны, когда ты болел и не мог быть со мной в эти дни. И снова быть в течку наедине с собой... бррр! — Баки поежился. — И поэтому я бы предпочел за оставшееся время все-таки познакомиться с Броком нормально, потому что одной короткой встречи не так чтобы достаточно, понимаешь, мелкий?

Стив едва удержал себя в руках — ему было почти жизненно необходимо прижать Баки к себе. Хотя бы для того, чтобы показать — он не один, Стив поддержит его, как только сможет.

И тот, видимо, понял, сам потянулся и крепко обнял Стива.

— Но если теперь тебе нужен альфа, позволишь ли ты, маленький ревнивый упрямец, своему альфе взять в постель еще и омегу? — тихо и почему-то грустно спросил Баки.

Полоснуло болью под ребрами, аж дыхание перехватило — и от старого прозвища, и от смысла сказанных Баки слов.

— Стив? — Баки отстранился, посмотрел встревоженно — с такой же тревогой он когда-то смотрел на него, подхватившего очередную простуду.

— Если ты выбрал его, я не встану между вами. — Слова давались с трудом, хотелось кого-нибудь разорвать голыми руками. — Я всегда в первую очередь — твой друг.

— Я бы никогда не отказался от тебя, если бы не сыворотка. Но если бы не она — я бы сдох еще в сорок третьем. Да и ты бы со своим здоровьем не особенно меня пережил. А теперь я бы выбрал вас обоих, по отдельности вы оба меня отталкиваете своим половинчатым запахом, а смешанным — оба привлекаете. И я все еще люблю тебя, — Баки криво улыбнулся, — никогда не переставал. И доверяю своему снова проснувшемуся чутью, а оно подсказывает, что с Броком будет не хуже, чем было и могло бы снова быть с тобой. Но раз ты предпочитаешь альфу...

Стив, все же не сдержавшись, прервал его поцелуем. Впился в любимые губы, пил их сладость, как иссушенная земля пьет воду, и никак не мог насытиться. И Баки не отталкивал его — отвечал все с таким же жаром, как когда-то в юности, когда они только узнавали друг друга.

Они прервались, только когда от нехватки воздуха начала кружиться голова. Баки улыбнулся распухшим губами и уткнулся лбом в лоб Стива.

— Хочу тебя так, что хоть вой, — признался Стив. — Позови меня, когда будешь готов, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас, — горячо шепнул Баки и прижался теснее, — пока еще нет течки и хочу тебя именно я, а не мои инстинкты, и пока ты не потерял вторую половину запаха. Я так соскучился, Стив.

Стив подхватил его на руки, тут же получил ощутимый удар под ребра и, охнув, поставил Баки на пол.

— Мелкий, я, конечно, понимаю твой восторг, и уж прости, что так грубо нарушил нашу романтическую идиллию, но эти замашки брось, — нахмурившись, сказал Баки. — Я тебе не трепетная омежка, я и сам выебать могу.

— И я разве когда вне гона отказывал? — ухмыльнулся Стив, потирая бок, с восторгом узнавая того Баки, которого знал еще до войны. — И Брок вполне может согласиться. В этом плане мы втроем отлично друг другу подойдем.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Баки, взял Стива за руку и повел в спальню.

— А у Тони неплохой вкус, — признал Стив, быстро осматривая весьма приятно выглядящую комнату. — Я думал, будет что-то более вычурное.

Баки пожал плечами и по-военному быстро разделся, оставшись в черных боксерах, которые совершенно не скрывали его возбуждения.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив и тоже поспешил скинуть одежду. Правда, останавливаться на полумерах не стал, обнажился полностью. Они никогда друг друга не стеснялись — не стоило и теперь начинать.

— И такой красоты я был лишен. Мелкий, да ты совершенство.

Баки прищелкнул языком и тоже стянул боксеры. 

Стив сглотнул. Он иррационально опасался, что все это только сон. 

Баки скинул одеяло на пол и лег на кровать. Хлопнул рукой рядом с собой.

— Отомри, Стив, — позвал он, — или тебе нужно особое приглашение?

Он беззастенчиво обхватил рукой член, провел пару раз вверх-вниз, а потом скользнул пальцами ниже, ввел их на фалангу, невольно содрогнувшись, и вынул, показывая, что они блестят от естественной смазки.

— У меня никого не было после тебя, — прямо сказал он, — но тело помнит. Оно помнит больше, чем мозг.

Стив в два шага оказался рядом с кроватью и лег на Баки, накрывая собой, прижимаясь крепко. Оба в голос застонали от прошившей их волны удовольствия.

Стив ласкал и зацеловывал Баки, пока тот не кончил с тихим вскриком — как раньше, словно ничего и не было, — а потом одним слитным движением взял его и еще дважды довел до оргазма, пока не почувствовал, как начинает наливаться узел.

— Сможешь, Бак? — слегка задыхаясь, спросил Стив. — Или до течки потерпеть?

— Придушу тебя, если сейчас остановишься, — пригрозил Баки сквозь стоны, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению. В сексе он всегда был жадным и нетерпеливым. 

И в этом они тоже друг другу с Броком подойдут — понял вдруг Стив.

Он тихо зарычал, проталкивая узел в Баки и ощущая, как он наливается до конца, запирает его в любимом теле. Баки выгнулся и вцепился в его ягодицы, еще крепче прижимая к себе.

По его щекам текли слезы, и Стив склонился к нему, начал их сцеловывать. Зарылся носом в волосы, вдохнул полной грудью, прикоснулся губами к месту, где когда-то была его метка. Почувствовал, как Баки сжимается, снова кончая, и тоже кончил — кусая губы, чтобы не кричать от удовольствия, как хотелось. В груди словно поселилось огромное пушистое облако — так он был счастлив. И дыхания не хватало вовсе не из-за астмы — из-за Баки. Как и всегда.

Баки мягко водил по коротким волосам на затылке живой рукой, и по всему телу Стива бежали щекотные волны наслаждения — еще и от осознания того, что Баки помнил, что именно так они и лежали, пока узел Стива не спадал.

Но тогда Стив был тощим и легким, а теперь... Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы не придавливать Баки, и увидел на его губах счастливую и чуть лукавую улыбку — отражение своей собственной.

— Ты куда-нибудь торопишься? — спросил Баки, выгнув бровь, когда член Стива мягко выскользнул из него.

— Если не сдернут на миссию, весь твой, пока сам не прогонишь, — отозвался Стив, не в силах отвести от него взгляд.

— Отлично, — шире улыбнулся Баки и одним движением, которое всегда до звездочек в глазах возбуждало Стива, перевернул его на живот. — Тогда не будем зря терять время.

* * *

Броку даже принюхиваться не пришлось — от Стива несло сексом так, что ни один кондиционер не справился бы.

— В душ, — рыкнул он, заводясь с полоборота.

— Был, — просто отозвался Стив.

Брок прижал его к стене коридора и широко, мокро лизнул шею, слизывая аромат Баки.

— Еще раз иди, — приказал Брок. — А то я выебу тебя, а представлять буду его. А я так не люблю, знаешь ли.

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

— Скоро сам им пахнуть будешь. Ты ждал, когда мы разберемся — ну так мы разобрались. И течка у него начнется максимум через месяц, а то и раньше. Ему будет трудно расслабиться с незнакомым человеком. Но его кроет он нашего смешанного запаха, значит, он мало что будет соображать в этот раз. Зато потом осознает. И это будет намного хуже. Если мы не хотим проблем — а мы их не хотим, — лучше вам это время провести вместе. 

— Стив, — нахмурился Брок. — Черт возьми, мозгом я все понимаю, мы все обсудили с тобой и еще обсудим с ним и втроем. Мы нашли информацию, что такие треугольники редко, но бывают, и все же не могу отделаться от мысли, что я его у тебя отнимаю. Все это херня какая-то.

— Ну что ж ты опять... Ты мне его даришь, Брок. Даришь шанс снова быть рядом, — Стив обхватил его лицо рукам. — Без смеси наших запахов он не подпустил бы меня к себе. И тебя к себе — тоже. И ты ему нравишься, я знаю взгляд, каким он на тебя смотрел. Баки заинтересован. Я понимаю, что тебе все это как снег за шиворот, что ты никогда особо не жаждал связи с омегой, но я же знаю, что и ты Баки хочешь. Мы можем быть друг у друга — ты и я. И он может быть с нами. Просто до этого вам нужно друг друга узнать, потому что он, конечно, проще людей к себе подпускает, чем я, но в постель с первой улыбки лечь все же не готов. 

Брок снова коротко рыкнул, мазнул носом по ключице Стива, втянул запах и, вопреки собственным словам, не выдержал — снова прижал Стива к стене и расстегнул на нем джинсы.

И буквально взвыл, когда провел рукой между его ягодиц.

— А, да, — тихо рассмеялся Стив, — Баки подстать нам с тобой, не совсем традиционная омега.

Брок его все-таки трахнул. Прямо у стены в коридоре. По слюне и остаткам смазки и спермы Баки. 

И никого не представлял.

* * *

Брок зашел в блок Баки и осмотрелся. Он был здесь только один раз и не особо интересовался обстановкой. Баки не было в гостиной, где, по словам Стива, тот проводил большую часть времени — либо за чтением, либо за просмотром фильмов, либо уткнувшись в ноутбук и выискивая в сети что-то, что его интересовало по мере того, как возвращалась память.

— Джарвис, где Баки?

— В душе, сэр, — мгновенно раздался спокойный и весьма приятный голос.

— Хорошо, не торопи, но как только закончит, передай, что я в гостиной.

И все же прежде чем сесть на диван, он проверил кухню. Судя по всему, еду Баки доставляли, но кофе он делал сам, и в холодильнике было все нужное для сэндвичей и быстрого перекуса. Брок довольно кивнул и вернулся в гостиную. 

Он полистал телевизионные каналы, отмечая, что Тони не поставил никакого детского контроля или чего-то прочего. Даже порно-каналы работали, хотя был еще только вечер.

Баки вошел, улыбнулся чуть растерянно, кивнул, рассыпав влажные вьющиеся волосы по плечам.

— Привет, я пропустил твое сообщение? Не знал, что ты сегодня зайдешь.

— О черт, — хлопнул себя по лбу Брок, — прости, не было никакого сообщения, я забыл тебя предупредить. Собирался же, но закрутился. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Нет-нет, — мотнул головой Баки. — Все нормально, просто я заставил тебя ждать. Можно подумать, я чем-то важным здесь занят, — ухмыльнулся он, внезапно неуловимо меняясь и расслабляясь.

Некоторое время они рассматривали друг друга молча, потом Баки спохватился.

— Хочешь кофе или чего-нибудь выпить? Из меня пока так себе хозяин.

— Не суетись, — успокоил его Брок. — Просто сядь рядом. Я тоже, знаешь ли, не особо умею так вот на первые свидания ходить. Под алкоголь знакомиться проще, конечно, но нажираться сегодня я не планировал. Да и такие знакомства, как правило, на одну ночь. Так что придется нам пробираться по этому минному полю вдвоем.

Баки рассмеялся:

— По минному полю вдвоем — чистое самоубийство.

— А ты ходил? — спросил Брок, и тут же себя обматерил.

— Было дело, — спокойно откликнулся Баки. — Еще когда Советскому Союзу принадлежал. 

Брок покачал головой.

— Я в молодости, конечно, попрыгал по горячим точкам, но такого не довелось. 

— Расскажешь?

* * *

Время течки приближалось. Баки психовал.

Врач убеждал, что это просто гормоны, и за несколько дней до течки все наладится, но пока Баки все раздражало, мысли и ощущения были далеки от секса как никогда. Скорее это было похоже на желание вывернуться из собственной шкуры.

С Броком ему было легко, всегда находились общие темы, хоть и говорили они в основном об оружии, боях и тактиках, но, с другой стороны, а о чем он еще мог поговорить? 

Он, конечно, заглатывал информацию с жадностью кормящейся черной дыры — об этом он уже тоже посмотрел пару документальных фильмов, — но все равно чувствовал себя безнадежно устаревшим, застрявшим в прошлом веке мальчишкой, который с грехом пополам отучился в школе, не особо что вынеся из тех знаний, а потом подрабатывал везде, где требовались рабочие руки. И его брали, закрывая глаза на второй пол, потому что он был таким же нетипичным омегой, как Стив — нетипичным альфой.

А потом были семьдесят лет, из которых по дням складывалось максимум лет пять. И там его учили только убивать. Учили быть зверем — и им это почти удалось.

В некоторые вечера Баки особенно остро ненавидел себя за это, хоть все вокруг и твердили, что его вины во всем этом нет.

Словно подслушав его мысли, позвонил Стив, Баки принял видеозвонок, чуть раздраженно мазнув пальцем по экрану.

Наверно, это было хорошим знаком, что улыбающиеся Брок и Стив как рукой сняли всю его нервозность и ненависть.

— Все закончилось, Бак, — сияя, объявил Стив. — Ты хоть завтра можешь переехать в наш общий дом, если хочешь, конечно. Но если тебе еще нужно время, Тони тебя не выгонит. Просто теперь твой блок открыт, ты можешь выходить. И скоро тебе выправят документы. 

— Как насчет прогуляться в парке завтра вечером? — перебил его Брок, успевая первым, и задорно подмигнул.

* * *

— Да нормально там со мной обращались, — рассердился Баки. — А как, по-твоему, еще нужно обращаться с оружием? Достали, воспользовались, почистили и убрали на хранение — обычная схема. Только вместо кофра — криокамера. Что-то ты, я смотрю, не особо озабочен моральным состоянием собственного щита. А вдруг ему чехол не нравится? — он фыркнул. — Да, я понимаю, для любого нормального человека это разные вещи. Но для них я был именно оружием. И с этой точки зрения ничего из ряда вон со мной не происходило.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. 

Они шли по ночному городу, Баки, словно ребенок, рассматривал яркие рекламы и освещенные витрины магазинов. 

— Стив, я серьезно, — повернулся к нему Баки и взял за руку, крепко сжав ладонь. — Обо мне даже заботились, если можно так сказать. И если исключить, что я был там не по собственному желанию и что мне стирали память, чтобы подавить волю, то все было нормально. Как у практически любого наемника. И, пожалуйста, давай об этом больше не будем. Лучше скажи, Фьюри подписал вам отпуска?

Стив вздохнул. Баки отказался переезжать, пока они с Броком не возьмут на неделю отпуск, потому что понимал, что его накроет сразу же, едва он переступит порог дома. 

— Да, Бак, я заеду за тобой в пятницу вечером, вся следующая неделя в нашем распоряжении, даже если с неба начнут пачками сыпаться инопланетяне.

* * *

Брок любовался Баки. Ему нравилось проводить с ним время, нравилось разговаривать, нравилось молчать и смотреть телевизор, когда Баки был не в настроении говорить. Нравилось гулять рука об руку и даже выбирать вместе продукты в магазине — хотя Баки больше просто рассматривал, изучая ассортимент и удивляясь разнообразию.

Он был влюблен. Хотя когда-то ему казалось, что он вообще не создан для отношений. А вот поди ж ты — у него были два шикарных мужика и перспектива весьма неплохой семейной жизни.

Но оставалось пять дней до переезда, а с Баки они так и не продвинулись дальше разговоров. Только один раз Брок позволил себе обнять его на прощание и легко коснуться губ в намеке на поцелуй. Как когда-то в юности, когда пытался ухаживать за первым в своей жизни омегой.

Но дальше были только альфы и беты, а омеги — лишь в публичных домах на время гона. Так что не сказать чтобы Брок был асом в таких вещах и как правильно ухаживать за «приличным омегой», как выразился Стив, понятия не имел.

И все же желание разъедало его изнутри, после каждого свидания ему приходилось сначала отдрачивать себе в машине, чтобы скинуть напряжение. А потом уже неудовлетворенному ехать домой.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Баки, когда они остановились на перекрестке, дожидаясь нужного сигнала светофора, и Брок снова впился взглядом в Баки, представляя все то, что он хотел бы с ним сделать.

Вместо ответа Брок привлек его к себе и крепко поцеловал. Баки шумно и резко выдохнул и прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами.

— Это «нет, прекрати распускать руки»? — уточнил Брок.

— Это «наконец-то ты их распускаешь», но нам зеленый, — со смехом ответил Баки.

Они целовались в лифте, пока поднимались на нужный этаж. Баки прижимался теснее и запутывался пальцами в волосах Брока.

В блок почти ввалились, пока шли до спальни, собирая все углы и то и дело останавливаясь и обтирая друг другом стены, оставили за собой на полу дорожку из одежды. 

— Я уже начал думать, что самому придется на тебя запрыгнуть, — насмешливо выдал Баки, выгибаясь под Броком, когда они наконец-то добрались до кровати.

— Решил не торопиться, — признался Брок. — Но чуть с ума не сошел, так хотел тебя.

— Сам решил или Стив чего наговорил? — прищурившись, уточнил Баки. И нагло заржал, когда Брок тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. — На тебе почти нет его запаха после прогулки, но тебе повезло, в последние дни моя чувствительность значительно снизилась, у меня перед течкой такое бывает.

Брок покрывал его поцелуями, вылизывал, дышал его запахом и чувствовал, что, скорее всего, сорвется в гон, когда у Баки начнется течка. Стив опасался того же. И, похоже, не зря. Уже сейчас Баки пах так, что планки срывало.

— Нам нужны резинки? — вспомнил Брок.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Баки, и Брок не стал расспрашивать его сейчас ни о чем.

Баки стонал и метался под ним, открывался, подавался каждому прикосновению, отдавался так жадно и так легко, что у Брока исчезли последние сомнения в правильности происходящего. 

— До конца, — попросил Баки, когда у Брока начал наливаться узел.

Они лежали, чуть вздрагивая от проходивших по их телам волн наслаждения, Брок гладил Баки по волосам.

— Меня стерилизовали еще в Союзе, — произнес вдруг Баки. — И потом редко размораживали, чтобы организм мог справиться с такой травмой. Врач, когда осматривал меня, сказал, что все может постепенно восстановиться, учитывая уровень регенерации, но на это нужно время, так что в ближайший год можно не бояться, что я забеременею.

Брок прижал его к себе крепче. Он и сам никогда особо не хотел детей, но он и омегу не хотел — потому теперь не зарекался. И от этого признания Баки полоснуло злостью на тех, кто с ним такое сотворил.

— Хотя вообще-то, — добавил Баки, — я никогда не представлял себя в роли родителя. Нормально отношусь к детям, но перспектива вынашивать и рожать... — Его передернуло. — Стив всегда был уверен, что однажды я передумаю. Кстати, он тебе рассказывал, что до начала полового созревания был уверен, что мы оба будем альфами? Впрочем, я-то в тайне от него всегда полагал, что он будет омегой, в глубине души знает это, потому и бесится и всех задирает, пытаясь самому себе что-то доказать.

Брок фыркнул:

— Насколько я понял по тому, что Стив все-таки рассказывал, тебе ничто не мешает в душе оставаться альфой, ммм?

Баки широко улыбнулся:

— Что бы там Стив тебе ни наговорил, я люблю секс, и люблю людей, которые любят секс. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Брок и сжал коленями талию Баки. — Тогда продолжаем знакомиться ближе.

* * *

На парковку Баки спустился сразу в маске — ему хотелось осмотреться в новом доме, прежде чем полностью отдаться в руки безумия, тем более что течка уже набирала обороты.

И это могло стать проблемой, только увидев Стива, понял Баки. Тот втянул носом воздух, поцеловал его в шею и глянул такими голодными глазами, что Баки захотелось предложить взять такси ради общей безопасности. Но Стив включил кондиционер в машине на полную катушку, и, хоть и вел слишком быстро и был чуть более нервным и резким, чем обычно, доехали они все же нормально. Ну, по крайней мере, копы ими не заинтересовались.

— Брок, мы дома, — крикнул Стив с порога. — Пойдем, покажу тебе твою комнату, — повернулся он к Баки.

Баки, конечно, сомневался, что ему потребуется отдельная комната, но пошел за Стивом, внимательно осматривая дом, отмечая пути отхода и общую безопасность. Были и неудобные моменты с точки зрения Зимнего солдата, но Баки решил об этом пока не думать. Для того, чтобы провести течку, дом подходил отлично.

Он оставил сумку с немногочисленными вещами в своей комнате и попросил показать общую спальню. Голос из-под маски звучал глухо и неразборчиво, но предусмотрительность Баки пока себя оправдывала. Потому что даже через маску он чувствовал запах дома, общий запах Стива и Брока, перемешавшийся, пропитавший все вокруг, создававший для него ощущение уюта.

— Привет. — Брок обнял его и показал на стоящие возле стены упаковки с водой. — Должно бы хватить, как думаешь?

— Думаю, что проблемой станет не это, — честно отозвался Баки.

Да, зрачки Брока тоже уже были расширены.

— Вас сейчас обоих накроет, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — На мне, конечно, все довольно быстро заживает, но постарайтесь хотя бы немного удержаться в сознании, чтобы сразу вдвоем меня не трахать. Члены-то, может, еще влезут, а вот узлы — точно нет. Не два сразу.

— Меня окончательно накроет завтра, — успокоил его Стив, — так что сегодня я за всем прослежу, а завтра Брока самая сильная волна уже отпустит, и он проследит за мной.

— Если все будет как обычно, то да, — подтвердил Брок. — Но я еще ни разу в гон не был с течным омегой. И вторым альфой под боком. Полагаю, именно об этом говорит Баки.

— Ага, — кивнул Баки. — Именно об этом. Ну, надеюсь, увидимся через несколько дней, — фыркнул он и снял маску.

Мир заволокло туманом, по телу покатились обжигающие волны возбуждения, кровать под спиной показалась то ли облаком, то ли водной гладью, на которой его качало и уносило куда-то в ожидании наслаждения.

* * *

Баки выгнулся на кровати, неосознанно стягивал с себя одежду, и Стива с Броком одновременно потянуло к нему, как магнитом.

Столкнулись у самой кровати и глухо зарычали друг на друга, выпустив клыки. В мозгу полыхнула ярость — не подпускать соперника к своему омеге. Ни за что.

— Стоп, Брок, так не пойдет, — опомнился Стив, хотя и накрывало его гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. — Мы так или друг другу глотки перегрызем, или его и правда порвем.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Брок.

— По-моему, тут без вариантов, — Стив закусил губу, чуть не протыкая ее клыками. — Давай.

Он наклонил голову, подставляя шею.

Брок подошел к нему и неожиданно мягко провел языком по коже. 

— Как давно я этого хотел, — признался он и вонзил клыки в шею Стива, оставляя метку, смешивая уже навсегда их общий запах в себе. А потом без слов сам склонил голову.

Стив впился в него зубами, ощущая на языке острый соленый вкус. Он чувствовал, как что-то в нем меняется. Как злость к Броку, который потянулся к _его_ Баки уходит.

— Черт, — облизывая губы от крови, выдохнул он. — Мы не обговорили с Баки этот момент. Я даже не знаю, хочет он снова метку — наши метки — или нет.

— Вот когда словами скажет, тогда и поставим. Сейчас его хоть всего искусай, не поймет, примет с радостью, — возразил Брок. — Так, ты меня больше не бесишь, отличная новость, твой вариант сработал. Надеюсь, больше нет никаких срочных дел?

Оба посмотрели на кровать, где, нетерпеливо выгибаясь и постанывая — словно в наркотическом дурмане, — лежал Баки. 

— Только одно, — отозвался Стив и принялся раздеваться.

Время от времени выплывая из собственного дурмана, он отмечал — Баки хорошо, с ним все в порядке, и они держат себя в руках, потому что меток на нем нет. Судя по прибавлявшимся на полу пустым бутылкам, воду они все-таки пили, пусть и почти не осознавая этого. 

Его отпустило к вечеру второго дня, Брок крепко спал, видимо, его волна откатилась немного раньше. Но Баки все так же ломало. Он отрубался на пару часов от изнеможения — и снова требовал, чтобы на него обратили внимание. Он всегда был нетерпеливым и жадным в сексе, но таким Стив его еще не видел, и опасался того, что будет, когда течка наконец-то отступит.

— Я больше не могу, — к вечеру третьего дня Брок скатился с кровати. — Приведу себя в порядок и схожу в магазин, ему потом восстанавливаться нужно будет, надо сладкого побольше прикупить, он, кажется, любит. А у нас с тобой с этим туго.

— Купи канистру апельсинового сока, — попросил Стив и прижал покрепче Баки, заснувшего на его узле. — Мне кажется, завтра утром все должно уже быть в порядке.

Он ошибся еще на двое суток. И канистру с апельсиновым соком и пару тортов они с Броком поделили на двоих. С большим удовольствием.

* * *

— Стив? Брок? — позвал Баки, просыпаясь почему-то в одиночестве в их общей, порядком разворошенной кровати.

В спальню заглянул Брок.

— Ты как? Стив вчера после душа вырубился в гостиной, еще не проснулся, но если надо — я разбужу.

— Пусть спит, — качнул головой Баки, провел рукой по шее и нахмурился.

— Мы не стали, — правильно понял его Брок. — Такие вещи надо в сознании делать и с полного твоего согласия. И чтобы ты прочувствовал каждое мгновение.

— Уговорил, — улыбнулся Баки. — Судя по синякам у тебя под глазами, весело вам пришлось?

— Пять дней ебли с суперомегой даже суперальфу вырубили, что уж говорить обо мне, — хмыкнул Брок. — Встать сможешь или завтрак в постель?

Баки почесал голову, тут же запутавшись в собственных волосах металлическими пальцами, потянулся и встал. Чуть качнулся — и все же удержал равновесие.

— Я что — даже в туалет не вставал?

— Ну мы ж не звери, водили тебя и в туалет, и в душ, правда, долго уговаривали перед этим и в душе продолжали, но это уже мелочи. Главное — теперь тебе не придется ходить по дому в маске, адаптировался.

Баки подошел к Броку, крепко обнял и внимательно посмотрел на его шею.

— Решили, значит, вопрос, — ухмыльнулся он.

* * *

Вечером за ужином, доедая третий кусок торта, Баки задумчиво перевел взгляд со Стива на Брока.

— Сколько времени «порядочная омега» должна потерпеть после течки, прежде чем попросить снова ее трахнуть?

Стив подавился кофе, Брок громко заржал.

— Наш человек, — отсмеявшись, выдал он. — Да я хоть сейчас, я за день отдохнул. К тому же у нас еще целые выходные впереди, чтобы выспаться перед возвращением на службу.

— Ну и отлично, — расплылся в улыбке Баки. — За вами должок.

И он похлопал себя пальцами по шее.


End file.
